


Lazy days

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Time off is important. No matter your age.





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-09-09

Despite public opinion Tezuka Kunimitsu simply adored lazy days.

As a child, he always waited for his parents to leave for a weekend alone on Friday evenings and as soon as they were gone he would go to bed, waking up the next morning to his own domain.

In spring and summer he would enjoy sunbathing in the garden.

In the fall and winter he liked to curl up in the living room with a good book.

When he entered university he always tried staying back when his roommate left for the holidays. Enjoying the quiet serenity the undisturbed space provided.

When he entered fully into the adult world, he rented a small apartment close to work.

For the first time in his life he didn't need to wait anymore.

Now he had the freedom to laze around whenever he wished.

But lazy days, as everything else, are only precious if they don't happen too often. So he stuck to one day a week, sometimes two if he felt particularly indulgent.

When most of Japan's citizens were out watching the famed cherry blossoms, he would instead head up to the roof and sunbathe again. Although the blossoms were always a sight to behold, by now his recreation time mattered more to him then he could ever have imagined.

Thinking about all of this, especially how lazy days had taken a secured place in his weekly schedule without him noticing at first, he vowed to never let life get too busy a hold of him to be unable to laze around in-between.

This was how he wanted to live his life.

And for him this was perfect.


End file.
